A new life in green
by darkprincess64
Summary: Oliver Queen has started his new life as the hood, all he needs is a new person to share it with
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello people, taking a quick break from my other story while I decide on how to proceed with the next chapter

Summary:

Warning: Swearing and male/male

Pairings: Oliver Queen/ Quentin Lance

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

**First Meeting**

Oliver Queen quickly side stepped the young mother as she pushed her pram through the crowded shopping centre, having ditched Diggle over an hour ago Oliver was looking forward to being able to spend the day without the bodyguard/sidekick watching his every move. Stopping to look at a map located in the middle of the shopping centre Oliver glanced over at it assessing his location before continuing in the same direction he had been walking in. The playboy smirked as he spotted the sign pointing in the direction of the movie theatre.

His sudden arrival back to the civilised world had resulted in Thea taking it upon herself to welcome him back by keeping him updated with all the best movies he had missed in his 5 years on the island, this resulted in many days and late nights watching the movies Thea had deemed most important and whilst he would gladly never watch the twilight series again (Tommy was right when he said he was better off not knowing), the James Bond movies had caught his interest and when the latest instalment had been released he had decided to go.

The decision to go on his own was made as soon as he had found out the movie was showing, Thea was busy with school or at least he hoped she was, Tommy was always good to hang out with but Oliver didn't feel like attracting a big crowd or being the centre of attention when all he wanted to do was enjoy the movie. Finally there was Laurel, Oliver hadn't been lying when he told Laurel that all he dreamed about was her and how she had kept him going but seeing her again but in reality life after spending so much time on that island his feelings for her were not the same as they had once been.

Shaking that thought from his head Oliver made his way up the stairs and joined the small queue of people who were lining up to get their tickets. Oliver made his way to the back of the queue glancing around at the posters before his eyes fell on the man standing in front of him. A smirk made its way across his face as he recognised the man standing in front of him, dressed neatly in a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Day off detective" Oliver asked announcing his presence causing the older man to startle and to turn around

"Yes and it was going rather well up until this point" The detective answered back before turning and moving forward when the girl behind the counter called him

"Hello how can I help you?" She chimed happily smiling up at the detective

"Just one adult to Skyfall" Detective Lance answered reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. Without hesitation Oliver stepped forward moving to stand behind the other man smiling down at the girl when she looked at him in surprise.

"Make that two adults to Skyfall" he cut in holding out a $50 note.

"What are you doing?" the detective questioned, looking just as surprised as the girl behind the counter.

"Well since we are both here to see the same movie, we may as well see it together."Oliver smiled waving the $50 at the girl who quickly took the money and began typing on her computer.

"What makes you think I want to see the movie with you Queen?" Lance snapped back crossing his arms across his chest glaring at the playboy.

"Well I am paying for the tickets and I will even buy you popcorn" Oliver chuckled winking at the girl across the counter who blushed as she handed over the tickets.

"You are in cinema 3, and your movie starts in 10 minutes" She muttered quietly.

"Thanks enjoy the rest of your day" Oliver waved as Lance rolled his eyes.

"Let's go detective" Oliver added walking towards the candy bar.

"Wait Queen I didn't say I was going to watch the movie with you" Lance continued moving to catch up with the younger man.

"It's Oliver and I have already payed for the tickets... so what would you like on your popcorn" Oliver added smiling over at the disgruntled detective.

"I never asked you to pay for the tickets, this is supposed to be my day off" Lance muttered as they approached the Candy Bar.

"Hi and welcome to the Candy Bar, how can I help you today?" a dark hair youth asked smiling over at them.

"I will have large butter popcorn and a large coca-cola...and he will have...".

"I will just have a bag of mixed lollies and a bottle of water" Lance answered with a sigh.

"That will be $23.50" the cashier smiled as Oliver handed him another $50.

"And here is your change enjoy your movie" the youth continued.

"Shall we" Oliver nudged the detective before making his way over to the theatre he smiled as he heard the detective mutter something under his breath before following him. Silently the two men made their way into cinema 3 and moved so that they were at the back of the theatre before taking their seats.

"Why are you doing this?" Lance questioned turning his head slightly to stare at the playboy.

"I want to prove to you that I am not a bad person, that I am not the same arrogant, selfish, pig-headed playboy I was before the island...I know you hate me and you have every reason to but I want to prove to you that I am a good person not some murdering vigilante...is that too much to ask detective?" Oliver questioned in a soft voice making sure that only Lance heard him not everyone else around them, the silence stretched on for a few moments before the detective sighed.

"It's Quentin" was his only reply as the cinema turned black.

- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à-

"So did you want to grab some lunch?" Oliver questioned as the two men exited the cinema complex heading back into the main shopping centre.

"You just ate an entire large popcorn not to mention half of my lollies and a large Coke and you are still hungry?" Quentin asked looking amused.

"Well I have 5 years of popcorn, sweets and well just food in general to make up for so yeah I am still hungry." Oliver smiled over at the other man to which his response was a snort.

"Fine I know a nice cafe around here that does a good burger" Quentin replied who after motioning to Oliver to follow turned and walked in the other direction. The two made their way a short distance before entering a Cafe, Quentin waved at one of the waitresses before moving towards one of the booths located on the far end of the restaurant.

"Come here often?" Oliver smiled as the waitress waved back.

"They do good food and coffee plus it's close to the precinct" Quentin replied taking a seat and placing his phone and wallet on the table next to him. Oliver took the opposite seat placing his own phone and wallet on the table out of the way.

"Good afternoon Quentin, what can I get for you today?" A middle aged woman asked ass he stopped in front of the booth.

"Hey Mags, I'll just have a cheese burger and a coffee." Mags nodded as she scribbled down the order.

"And you" she asked turning to Oliver.

"I'll have a burger with the lot and a coke" Oliver responded as Mags nodded.

"Won't be long guys" She chimed before turning on her heals and walking off. A loud buzzing alerted both men to the playboy's phone as it moved across the table, frowning Oliver picked it up glancing at the screen.

"Sorry I need to take this" He stated as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello".

"_Where ever you happen to be right now you need to get to the hospital, our latest mark is preparing to leave"_ Diggle's voice echoed through the phone.

"Ok give me a couple of minutes and I will be right there" Oliver replied hanging up before he could get a response.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Oliver smiled apologetically over at Quentin.

"That's fine" the other man replied before raising an eyebrow when Oliver failed to make a move.

"Did you want to...um have dinner some time with me?" Oliver asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Dinner as in a..." Quentin paused not knowing how to continue with that sentence.

"Date...yeah look here is my number" Oliver said as he hesitantly reached over and grabbed Quentin's phone before flipping it open and saving his number. "Could you at least think about it...my phone's always on" He continued placing the older man's phone back on the table before fishing another $50 out of his wallet. "Here this is for the food...Cya later" he finished before walking out of the cafe.

"Hey Quentin where did your friend go?" Mags spoke up as she arrived at the table with the burgers and drinks.

"He had to leave, and could you bring me a beer please I think I need it."

- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello people, taking a quick break from my other story while I decide on how to proceed with the next chapter

Summary:

Warning: Swearing and male/male

Pairings: Oliver Queen/ Quentin Lance

Disclaimers: The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

**Would like to make a big thank-you to wtchcool who is my brilliant beta **

**First Date**

Detective Quentin Lance prided himself on his ability to remain cool, calm and collected. His many years in the police force had proven that he was able to think with a cool head in situations which would have left others running for the hills. This situation though was something that no amount of training could have prepared the older detective for as he found himself pacing up and down his office trying to figure out what his next move was.

"You know if you keep this up you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Hilton spoke up from the doorway a cup of coffee in each hand. Quentin sighed as he reached out to take one of the coffees from the other detective before dropping into his seat.

"Anything you want to talk about?" The other detective continued moving towards his own desk, where he turned on his computer.

"You promise not to tell anyone." Quentin started before taking a large gulp of the hot coffee.

"Scout's honour." Hilton replied giving the other detective a mock salute.

"I have been asked out on a date." the man replied dropping his head into his hands in frustration.

"Ok I fail to see how that's a bad thing." Hilton chuckled as he leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was asked out by Oliver Queen." the silence that followed caused the distraught detective to look over at his colleague who was currently doing a great impersonation of a fish.

"Oliver Queen as in the guy you arrested for being 'the hood'". Hilton managed to say keeping up his impersonation.

"Yeah that would be him." Lance replied picking up his coffee and taking another sip.

"What did you say?" Hilton asked getting up from his seat and moving to sit on the side of Quentin's desk.

"Nothing I was in shock that he asked in the first place." Lance answered placing his coffee cup none too gentle on the desk.

"Ok explain how this happened in the first place." the other detective demanded a smile slowly edging up his features.

"You know how I told you I was going to see Skyfall?" Lance paused as he waited for the other detective to nod before continuing. "I was in line and Queen happened to be behind me, he then got the bright idea that we should see the movie together and paid for both tickets as well as snacks...After the movie we went to get lunch but before we could eat he got called away and before he left he asked me out and typed his number into my phone...What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing it's just by the sound of it you have already been on your first date. I mean isn't the first date typically dinner and a movie?" Hilton laughed the smile now covering his face.

"You're not helping." Lance muttered sinking further into his chair.

"Ok, ok, you're right I'm sorry...So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know that's why I am asking you. I mean there are so many cons weighing against the idea of us going out." Quentin sighed getting up from his seat and began pacing up and down the office again.

"Such as." the other detective prompted moving around to follow the other's movements.

"_One:_ he is the same age as Laurel, _Two: _he dated Laurel, _Three: _he slept with Laurel and Sarah, _Four: _ it's because of him that Sarah is dead and _Five:_ Laurel still likes him." Quentin commented counting off on his fingers as he went.

"Ok first of all Quentin it's not Queen's fault Sarah died- that storm and that accident was just that; an accident. You couldn't have predicted it or stopped it...It's a miracle Queen himself survived it for as long as he did, and second I thought Laurel was dating his friend...eh what's-his-name." Hilton pointed out.

"Tommy... and even if i overlooked that detail with Sarah he is still half my age and dated both my daughters." Quentin sighed as he picked up his coffee and downed the rest in a single gulp.

"Well regardless of that fact you clearly like him otherwise you wouldn't be putting yourself through all of this." Hilton replied chuckling at the shocked look on Quentin's face. His only response was a loud groan before Quentin dropped back into his seat and looked displeased at the sight of his now empty coffee cup.

"Ok, well answer me this honestly did you enjoy spending time with him yesterday?"

"I suppose... ok yes." Quentin responded catching the other detective's raised eyebrow.

"Ok and do you find him attractive?" Hilton asked smirking as he watched the other detective slowly blush.

"I will take that as a yes... I say go for it." Not waiting for a response Hilton got up and moved back to his own desk.

"Yeah...you think I should?"

"Sure I mean it's a date- it is either going to end in a second date or end right then and there."

"What about Laurel?" Quentin questioned pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Again, it's a first date. It might not go any further and if it does you can cross the bridge when you get there." Sighing again Quentin flipped open his phone and scrolled through the contacts before reaching Oliver's.

"I feel like a teenager." he muttered before pressing the call button and moving the phone to his ear rolling his eyes and Hilton gave him a thumbs up.

_"Hello Oliver here." _the cheerful voice answered.

"H...Hey Oliver; it's Quentin," Quentin spoke up quickly moving around in his swivel chair to avoid the smug look on his partner's face.

_"Quentin, wow it's good to hear from you!...So um have you given any thought to my question about having dinner with me?"_ Oliver questioned a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I have and I would like to have dinner with you," Quentin spoke up feeling more confident knowing the other man was just as nervous as he was.

"_Really? That's great... I mean um...how about tomorrow night?"_

"Tomorrow night would be great." Quentin spoke before wincing when he heard his partner whooping in the background.

"_Ok how about I pick you up after work?...Um what time do you finish?"_

"I will be finished at 7."

_"Great. So I will pick you up at 7 outside the precinct?"_

"Ok; I will see you then." Quentin smiled to himself as relief washed over him.

"_Yeah...see you tomorrow."_ Queen answered before hanging up. 'Oliver' Quentin reminded himself shaking his head. They were going on a date; he needed to refer to the man by his first name.

"So what are you going to wear?" Hilton spoke up tapping his pen against his coffee cup.

-à -à -à -à -à -à -à 

"So hot date tonight?" Thea chuckled from the doorway of Oliver's room as the man in question tried on different suit jackets.

"Yeah...first date I want to make a good impression," Oliver added before frowning and throwing another suit jacket on the bed.

"Must be really important, normally you don't go to this much effort when picking out your clothes for a date," Thea continued moving forward and dropped on her brother's bed, smirking as her brother shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, are you going to just lie there or are you going to help me?" Oliver sighed knowing she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Depends; are you going to tell me who you are going to so much effort to impress?" Thea replied moving a few of the jackets around.

"Who is he trying to impress?" a voice echoed from the doorway; both siblings turned to watch as their mother entered the room.

"Ollie has a first date...and he is nervous." Thea smirked, ignoring her brother's glare.

"Oh you don't say...Well she must be important then," Moira continued walking into the room and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"If you are both going to sit there, can you at least help me pick out something to wear?" Oliver sighed, walking back into his walk in robe.

-à-à-à-à-à-à-

Oliver Queen stole a quick glance at the passenger side mirror letting out a deep breath as he leaned back against his Lamborghini his eyes scanning the front door of the precinct waiting for Quentin to appear. Glancing at his watch Oliver took a deep breath and slowly let it out '_Made it with 5 minutes to spare'_ he chuckled remembering his futile escape attempts from his mother and sister as they played twenty questions trying to find out just who exactly he was going out with. The game had ended when Walter reminded his mother that they had a dinner reservation and she should probably start getting ready.

A loud giggle to his right caused his head to snap in the direction and he watched as two young female cops walked towards him one actually winking at him as they passed. Oliver smiled as he shook his head, before the island he would have gladly chased after the women trying to bed not just one, but if possible both women possible at the same time. Now Oliver didn't want a quick fuck he didn't want a mindless relationship which only lasted a few hours. He wanted stability, something that lasted, someone he could wake up to and be happy with.

"Mr Queen." a deep voice sounded breaking Oliver from his daydream and he turned to face Quentin and his partner who appeared to be beaming.

"Detective Hilton." Oliver offered his hand a large smile on his face.

"Lucas," the other detective answered, taking the younger man's hand in a tight handshake.

"Then I insist you call me Oliver," Oliver answered returning the tight grip with one of his own. Quentin groaned quietly as he watched the two men interact, both trying to top the other. Smirking, Lucas released his grip and moved to clap Quentin on the shoulder.

"Now remember we both need to be in court at 9am sharp, so no staying out too late and remember to behave yourself!" Lucas chimed acting like a smug parent. With one final clap on the shoulder, Lucas winked at Quentin and after one final handshake with Oliver turned on his heels and walked away.

Oliver smirked as he heard Quentin mutter something about making a shooting look like an accident, before he placed a hand on Quentin's lower back causing the older man to start.

"Shall we?" he continued admiring the growing blush on the older man's face.

**- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à- à**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Swearing and male/male

**Pairings:** Oliver Queen/ Quentin Lance

**Disclaimers:** The plot I guess that's really about it! What a shame.

Would like to make a big thank-you to wtchcool who is my brilliant beta!

Stepping out of the Lamborghini, Quentin glanced up at the restaurant; Maze was the newest up and coming restaurant known for its fantastic food and its equally exuberant prices—or at least that's what Laurel had told him.

A young valet dressed in an expensive looking suit walked over, smiling brightly over at Oliver before shifting his attention to Quentin and giving him the once over, before turning his attention back to the billionaire. Handing over the car keys to the valet, Oliver walked over to Quentin, looking nervous.

"Too much?" Oliver muttered, looking down at his feet, his hands grasped tightly together; the older man's heart skipped a beat at how much effort the younger man was putting into the evening.

"It's great," Quentin smiled, placing a hand over Oliver's own, his heart giving another tug as the other man's face lit up. Oliver turned one of his hands over, giving Quentin's own a squeeze before removing it and placing it back on the older man's lower back, guiding him towards the entrance.

Stepping into the restaurant Quentin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as Oliver waved at the young maître d', who immediately ushered them to a quiet table in the back of the restaurant. Quentin tried to suppress a blush as Oliver pulled out his chair, grinning at him in a way that made him weak in the knees.

-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-

As nervous as he was Quentin was both presently surprised and relieved to find that conversation flowed freely between the two; from the moment that they sat down there was a type of comfort between them that he hadn't felt in a long time, something he hadn't realised he had missed for so long.

"Do you drink wine?" Oliver questioned, looking carefully at the wine list before lifting his head and looking at Quentin.

"Yeah... red preferably," Quentin replied, glancing down at his menu before mentally wincing when he noticed that the prices of the meals and drinks were absent.

'_Properly better that I don't know... I doubt a detective's salary would get me very far here.'_

"Good evening, my name is Richard and I will be your server for this evening. Would you like to order some drinks to start off with?" a young man dressed in yet another expensive suit asked, once again focusing all his attention on Oliver—not that Quentin was complaining.

"Sure, we will have a bottle of whatever Merlot you recommend," Oliver chimed, looking up at the waiter with a charming smile.

"Excellent choice sir... I will give you both a couple of minutes to decide on your meal," Richard replied, smiling back before scurrying off to properly locate the most expensive bottle of Merlot in the venue.

"You do realise he is going to find the most expensive bottle he can?" he asked, looking up briefly from his menu.

"You're probably right... Just be glad we didn't ask for Champagne," Oliver smiled briefly before Richard returned with the wine and two glasses.

"Have you both decided what you would like to eat?" Richard smiled, glancing between the two men before settling on Quentin when Oliver motioned him to go first.

"Oh, I will have the Filet Mignon... medium rare please."

"Good choice... and for you sir?"

"The Coq au Vin please."

"Very good... those meals will be out shortly."

Quentin relaxed into his seat as he took a sip of wine before setting it down and placed his hand on the table next to it. Oliver slowly reached forward, placing his hand close enough so that he was able to rub his index finger over Quentin's own. The older man blushed in response before hesitantly returning the gesture as the conversation picked up.

By the time the food had been delivered Oliver's hand was completely covering his own and Quentin had completely forgotten they were in public. The two settled quickly and soon the rest of the room was forgotten once again.

"Oliver?" a startled voice questioned, causing both men to jump and turn; Quentin felt his stomach drop as Moira Queen stared down at him, an amused Walter looking over her shoulder.

"Oliver, I thought you were on a date?" Moira questioned, moving to focus on her son.

"I am on a date," Oliver answered, sounding far calmer than he looked. Moira took a moment to glance from her son then to Quentin then back to her son before her eyes widened and she let out a soft 'Oh.'

"Quentin," Walter started stepping around his wife with his hand out stretched. Rising to meet the other man, Quentin grasped his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Walter, how are you?"

"Doing well and yourself?"

"Can't complain."

Smiling over at Oliver, Walter placed his hands on Moira's shoulders before gently steering her away from the table.

"Come on dear; let's leave them alone... Have a good night you two," he called back over his shoulder as they walked to their table.

After taking his seat, Quentin was greeted with a sheepish look from the younger man; smiling softly, he reached over and placed his hand on top of the other's letting him know that everything was ok before both returned to their meals.

-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à

"Thanks for not freaking out before," Oliver said as they pulled up outside the precinct. Chuckling, Quentin turned to face the other. With the exception of being busted by the younger's parents the rest of the night had gone great, so well in fact that they were the last ones to leave the restaurant and when they did finally leave it was well after midnight.

"It's fine, Oliver... I had a really good time."

"I had a great time, too...Would you...um did you want to do this again?" Oliver asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I would," Quentin returned in the same tone of voice, moving closer to the other. Taking the initiative, Oliver leant forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Closing his eyes, Quentin returned the kiss, marvelling at just how soft the other's lips actually were. Pulling apart, Quentin opened the door before turning back.

"Night," he whispered.

"Good night," Oliver smiled back as Quentin climbed out of the car and made his way into the precinct.

-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à

Oliver closed the front door quietly, a huge grin spread across his face as he walked towards the staircase; taking the stairs two at a time the young man hummed to himself before pausing at the top of the stairs. Sighing, Oliver took a deep breath before entering his room, knowing that his mother would be in there waiting for him.

"What were you doing tonight?" Moria questioned, getting up from his bed.

"I told you mum... I was on a date," Oliver sighed, entering his room and kicking off his shoes.

"With Detective Lance?"

"His name is Quentin and yes we were on a date," Oliver responded, taking a seat on his bed as his mother paced the room.

"Did I hear you right?" Thea spoke up, appearing in the doorway. "You went on a date with Detective Lance... The same Detective Lance who accused you of being that green hood guy? ... The same Detective Lance who is the father of both Laurel and Sarah?"

"Yes, that Detective Lance," Oliver sighed, not liking his chances of getting out of this conversation now that it was two against one.

"How did it happen?" Thea pushed, looking more amused by the second.

"Long story short—we were seeing the same movie the other day and I insisted we see it together, afterwards we went to lunch, which got interrupted by Diggle, so I asked him if he would like to have dinner. He agreed and that's where we were tonight," Oliver stated, eyes moving from the shocked look on his mother's face to the smirk on his sister's face.

"So how did the date go?" Thea asked, taking a seat on the bed next to her brother.

"It went well; he even agreed to go out again on another date."

"Did you kiss?" Thea beamed, ignoring the surprised noise their mother made.

"A good night kiss, yes," Oliver squirmed under her gaze.

"ENOUGH!" Moira snapped, grabbing both of her children's attention. Taking a deep breath, Moira pinched the bridge of her nose before dropping her hand and trying again.

"Ok, so this is not what I had in mind when I told you that you needed to date someone who was older and more responsible than the other floozies you have been hanging around with...I have one question and I want you to answer me truthfully... Are you going to take this relationship seriously or am I going to have to visit you in the hospital when he shoots you?"

"I am going to take this seriously... I really want this to work and after tonight, I think it will work," Oliver responded being more truthful with his mother than he had been in a long time.

"Ok then, well if you two are going to be a couple and in a serious relationship, then you are going to do this right. I want you to invite him over for dinner one night next week so we can all get to know each other. Now does Laurel know?"

"No, not yet; I think we were both going to see how tonight went first before we told anyone," Oliver replied, stunned at just how well his mother was taking this.

"Probably wise and I am sure both you and Det...Quentin want to keep this from the public until you are both ready so I would try to tell as few people as possible," she continued, glaring at Thea, who held her hands up defensively.

"Right, so now that that is settled I am going to bed...Make sure to send flowers tomorrow," Moira added as an afterthought as she left the room.

"Wow," Thea laughed. "I wasn't expecting that... So tell me about this kiss?"

-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à-à


End file.
